User blog:Beelim/Oil and transport
AGE OF DARKNESS national goals: India (unreliable ally) – wants Goa and Pondicherry back: “We don’t want your ill-gotten gains, give back what belongs to us and we will think it over.” Iraq (reliable) – war with Britain, tribute; starts off allied to Britain “By Allah, Iraqis bend knees only for the most magnanimous of men, not cravens like you who ply the tricks of Juha.” “No sword which was never bloodied is ever worthy of trust. We will not accept your offer.” Iran (unreliable) – war with Britain, tribute; starts off allied to Britain. “The sacred soil of Iran deserves better than from an unproven goat-faced coward like you.” “No sword which was never bloodied is ever worthy of trust. We will not accept your offer.” “This is just the kind of deal Zohag would offer to Jamshid. You must make me mad if you thought any Iranian would accept this filthy deceit from you.” Argentina (keeps to itself) – wants Falklands “We don’t want your ill-gotten gains, give back what belongs to us and we will think it over.” “Absolutely not. How could we ever think of serving another when even our own people still roil away under foreign domination?” “No, no and no. You should think of helping us grow, not stripping us of what we have fought so hard and so bloodily for?” Brazil (reliable) – wants tribute ROC (reliable but belligerent and expansionist) – can ally with anyone except Japan; starts off allied to Germans. Doesn’t like to trade lands or allies of Japan. Wants China as well as Tibet, Xinjiang and Red River Delta. “We do not parley with those who violated our forefathers’ graves and slaughtered our sons.” “China has better things to do than breathe air defiled by the stench of godless barbarians like you.” Poland (reliable) – will accept vassalisation where German average fortification levels exceed Poland’s by 200%. Allied to Romania. Greece (reliable) – wants Marmara and Cyprus; starts off as an ally of Britain and Romania. “We don’t want your ill-gotten gains, give back what belongs to us and we will think it over.” “No, no and no. You should think of helping us grow, not stripping us of what we have fought so hard and so bloodily for.” “This offer is an insult to the dignity of Hellas! Did you think you could sway us with this travesty of a bargain?” Turkey (keeps to itself) – wants Cyprus and tribute. “These are petty offerings that do no justice to the spirit of friendship. Hence, we hereby reject your offer.” “Others may have fallen for your wiles, but we Turks are to lusty and wise for this sort of cheap offer.” Oslo Group (campaign-driven) – can’t be vassalised, only allied with – starts off allied to Finland and Netherlands. Oslo Group also possesses states in Mexico, Colombia, Paraguay, Uruguay and Chile, and will not trade land. Netherlands (reliable) – will not accept vassalisation, but will ally with anyone at war with whoever attacks it. Allied to Oslo Group. Spain (unreliable) – can’t be vassalised, will instead pay money to avoid war, will ally to anyone who gives it Gibraltar Romania (unreliable) – can only become an ally if Germany and Italy guarantee Transylvania, must give Chisinau and Transylvania to vassalise. Starts off allied to Greece and Poland. “These are petty offerings that do no justice to the spirit of friendship. Hence, we hereby reject your offer.” “You might as well leave and go home now, if you don’t know what true friendship means.” “I am sure you are enlightenened enough to understand the laws of supply and demand. In which case, what you pledge to supply here is not what we would demand.” Hungary (belligerent, expansionist) – vassalisation only if Germany and Italy guarantee Transylvania Finland (reliable) – vassalisation only if it has 1 territory left (Finland has Helsinki, Karelia and Lappland); starts off allied to Germany and Oslo Group. Portugal (unreliable) – vassalisation only if you can connect all its African territories (offer 3); starts off as an ally of Britain. “These are petty offerings that do no justice to the spirit of friendship. Hence, we hereby reject your offer.” “I doubt that we spent five hundred years conquering the world just for you to pry it out of our grasp. Now leave.” “Surely you jest, you miser; the benefits you promise are no benefits at all.” Bulgaria (unreliable ally) – war with Greece. “We don’t want your ill-gotten gains, give back what belongs to us and we will think it over.” “No, no and no. You insult the honour of our forefathers! We will not accept this infernal deal of yours.” “Prove to us that you are indeed a worthy terror of our foes. Until then, good day and begone.” Generic refusal of vassalisation: “I don’t see how this deal could work out for us – do you?” “No thank you. You call this a deal? Others call it thievery, and that is all one needs to say on your deal.” Generic refusal of land: “We have better things to do than to tend to this flea-ridden excuse of a country. Go away.” Generic refusal of land claims “Our forefathers fought long and hard for our independence, there is no way we will forfeit it just to be friends with you.” “This land is our land, not yours. You must be dreaming if you thought we’d let you take away what is rightfully ours.” Notes: A reliable ally always will declare war on any faction that declared war on its allies, resources willing – all 7 major powers are considered reliable. An unreliable ally will break its alliance with its allies if they are reduced to one territory. Reliable allies can be asked for resources for free – either 2 bonus cards, or up to a total of 200 tribute per game. Who to occupy? All minor nations – they have the least problems and provide valuable armies. For Germany, allying with Italy, acquiring Vienna, occupying Hungary and possibly either Poland or Romania is necessary – Poland and Romania have 2 armies each, making them very, very powerful, while Germany only has 1, compared with the British Empire’s whopping 8 and the Soviets and Americans who have 6 each! Major powers – prevents you from having to fight a slew of rebels if you annex the capital. Who to annex? Minor powers (China, Brazil, Portugal, Netherlands, Oslo Group, Argentina) Territories: Hannover is now separate and part of Germany WARNING: Minor and major powers can be occupied, but rebel if you lose 5 battles in a row. Time of War: 1800 Ships, guards and marines all have individual names, ie Velites “1o Co. di Veliti” or “1st London Foot Guards”, if raised in a town. The unit names can also be determined by your government, ie “Royal” and “Imperial”, or “National” and “Republican” depending what govts you researched.